Guardians (A Ghost Adventures Story)
by KitanaKia
Summary: Trust in me my friend for I am your comrade. Together we will conquer all obstacles, And search out those who might wish harm to others. All I ask of you is compassion, The caring touch of your hands. It is for you that I will unselfishly give my life And spend my nights unrested.-"Guardians Of The Night."
1. Introduction

Guardian angels: are the angels who spend the most amount of time caring for human beings. They watch over people during people's entire lives on Earth, and their primary job is to protect people from spiritual and (sometimes) physical danger.

Guardian: Noun meaning 1.A defender, protector, or keeper.

INTRODUCTION

The place was cold abandoned smelt of human waste and salt water, the room was about 16 square foot in size and had a moldy brown felt carpet pealing wallpaper that matched the floor in a horrible pattern. It was in this room in this abandoned building that she now sat with her arms folded around her legs to hold them to her chest. The girl is almost 20 years old has long dark brown hair and skin that is so pale is looked pure white against the black sweater and dark blue demi jeans she wore.

She looked up around the room she had chosen her wet hair clinging to her face, her eyes expressing her sadness and loneness and longing to be able to go home…a home she reminded herself that she was no longer wanted at. She doubted her "mother" bothered to look for her after her dad kicked her out.

She wondered as she watched the rain pour outside the molded and dirt clustered window that was looking after Ben. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a cry; she was worried about the wellbeing of her. A noise to her right startled out of her thoughts a black figure emerged out of the darkness and came toward her. She swallowed hard and stood up on shaky legs.

"Hello? I'm sorry I thought this building was empty." Her voice is strong and subtle not giving away to the fear she felt inside as figure got closer and grabbed her arm. She screamed and kicked her attacker put a sinister laugh met her ears and she froze in shock. Before she could think however she felt her back hit the floor as she was struck hard across the face. The man or whatever it was, was on top of her is seconds.

She opened her mouth to scream again but closed it quickly to keep from gaging. The figure smelt of fresh blood, vomit and a decaying corpse. Unable to defend herself she laid still and silent while the figure cut her skin hit her and victimized her in was all too familiar to her. After it was all over she turned on her side and let go of the little contents of her stomach she had. "Sick fuck." She spit out wanting to do some damage to the person that attacked her.

A sharp blow to her head wiped any thought of revenge from her mind.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Trusted

I gasped awake trying desperately to wipe away the taste of blood and vomit from my mind. I sighed heavily that was the fifth time in the last two weeks I've dreamt about that girl. I looked over at the other side of the bed at my wife, thankful that I haven't woken her. I smiled a little as I thought about our life together and how happy I've been since we got married…then having Annabelle made everything pretty damn perfect. I sat up in bed and put my face in my hands, and then these dreams started.

It was like I could feel what she felt and saw. I put my fist in my mouth to keep from screaming as I felt and intense feeling of anger and rage riffled through my entire body. That thing raped and beat her almost to death. "Who are you?"

"Where are you?" I drew a deep breath and sighed and patted Gracie my dog on the head and looked out the sliding door of my basement watching the rain pelt it heavily. "She's in trouble whoever she is Grace. I wonder who she is…I have to try and find out." Gracie licked my hand. I smile at her and look back at the door again. "How can I find a girl whose name I don't even know?"


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Abi

The first thing I was aware of was this annoying beeping sound that was steady going and kept going. I licked my dry lips and try to listen for any other sounds. For one the place smelled of wool socks, rubber gloves and bleach.

I could faintly hear people talking in the background of what sounded and smelt like a hospital. I suppressed a groan hoping I was not in a hospital and in some sort of underground crack house or something. It has happened many times before. Before I could even begin to plane my escape I heard a door open and sounds got loud for a second before they were muffled again.

I heard what sounded like a man sighing heavily and then the sound of a pen on paper being scratched away as if taking down something of a grave mater. There couldn't have been anything seriously wrong with me, all I was a girl who got raped by a homeless guy but hey who am I to judge? I'm homeless and as of now starving.

The man spoke something but I was too busy trying to ignore the hunger panes I was going through.

I heard the door open once and again and this time a woman gasped. My body tensed I knew that voice all too well even before her next words. "Oh my poor baby" I nearly laughed she almost sounded like a concerned mother. "Your Mrs. Donate I presume?" asked the man I assumed was the doctor. "Yes, how is she?" the doctor cleared his throat. "Well I'm afraid she's lost a sever amount of blood and we had preform a transfusion."

There was silence. "That basted saw fit to give her blood but couldn't call me to tell me she was in the goddamn hospital?" I knew by now she was shaking with rage and her eyes were probably red by now. What do expect Katharine?" "Doctor Avery gave her the blood she need and performed the surgery himself." I almost snorted with my mother on that one, like that will make up for everything.

"When can she be released?" my mother asked worriedly.

I gave her mad props; she was giving quite the performance. "Well she was beaten pretty badly when we found her but she's fully recovered now she just needs some rest and then we can go from there." There was another pause, and I didn't need to be physic to know what was coming. "Mrs. Donate I hate to tell you this but…" silence. "Your daughter was raped."

(Zak's POV)

"When in the hell did you start playing this G?" I crossed my arms and shook my head as I looked at Nick's computer screen. "It's called Dragon Fable, it's a pretty cool RPG game." I watched Nick's Mage blast away some creature called Vurrmann a big huge rat with golden armor. I chuckled as he started happy dancing in his chair. "Really bro?"

Nick turned to me and smiled. "You have no idea how long I've been sitting here trying to get past him." We were supposed to be working looking over footage from last night's lockdown but we were all doing are own thing. Aaron being the big kid he is sitting on the floor with his Legos. Billy and Jay are watching a football game on the flat screen and Ashley and Nick were both on their laptops.

Aaron looked up from his Lego castle at me. "Found out about that cottage yet?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Not yet bro can't seem to a hold of anyone, people keep giving me the run around." "Maybe Jeff can get a hold of someone." Billy answered from across the room. Before I could answer an extreme feeling of nausea came over me and I bent over to put my hands on my knees.

"Dudes you guys okay?" I heard Jay asked I had just enough time to look to see that Nick had a similar reaction to mine when a girl in a hospital overtook my senses. A vision of the dream I had last night came back to me and the sense of dread came, I felt whatever had raped that girl was still after her.

I hadn't realized I had passed out until I opened my eyes. I looked to see Aaron and Billy above me and as they helped me sit up I saw that Nick had passed out too. "What the hell happened man?" Billy asked still looking from me to Nick and back again with concerned eyes. "I don't know but she's…" "…in trouble." Nick finished for me with wide eyes.

"You've been dreaming about her too?" I asked surprised, so it wasn't just me. Nick nodded and from the looks of confusion on everyone else's face I was pretty sure it was just me and Nick.

"But how? What does this mean?" "I don't know man, but ever since I had my first dream she's all I'm ever able to thing about now." Billy said "Wait, wait a minute who the hell are you guys talking about?" Nick and I looked at each other and to my shock say the same thing. "Abigail."


End file.
